Problem: I have 10 distinguishable socks in my drawer: 4 white, 4 brown, and 2 blue.  In how many ways can I choose a pair of socks, provided that I get two socks of different colors?
If the socks are different, either white and brown, brown and blue, or white and blue can be picked.  If the socks are white and brown, there are 4 options for the white sock and 4 options for the brown sock for a total of 16 choices.  If the socks are brown and blue, there are 4 options for the brown sock and 2 options for the blue sock for a total of 8 choices.  If the socks are white and blue, there are 4 options for the white sock and 2 options for the brown sock for a total of 8 choices.  This gives a total of $16 + 8 + 8 = \boxed{32}$ choices.